A Step Further
by Earthling
Summary: Read the shocking conclusion! *Read 'Mrs Kovac?' first!*
1. Default Chapter

A Step Further  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: ER no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
"What about this one?" Abby held up a little pink outfit. Ria made a face.  
"No pink" she said, shifting her three month old daughter to her other arm. They were shopping for new clothes for Ailleen, as she'd recently outgrown her other things. Ria and Abby had actually become rather close over the past three months. When Ria had invited Abby out the first time, about a week after Ailleen had been born, Abby wasn't sure how they would get along, but she was quickly learning that everyone got along with Ria.   
"Okay, how about this one then?" she replied, holding up a pastel green outfit.   
"Oooh, we like that one, don't we Ailleen?" the new mother said, taking the outfit from Abby and placing it in the cart.   
"Well, I think that's enough" Ria said, indicating Abby should push the cart to the register.  
"But we've only got three outfits!" Abby half heartedly objected, knowing it wouldn't matter to Ria. She never spent more money than was absolutely necessary. Not to say she was a miser, she was just very careful of her money, which was understandable considering the situation she had just recently gotten herself out of.   
"You know, I was thinking about what you had said about your mother" Ria started when they'd ordered their lunch at a near by restaraunt. Abby had told her the story the last time they'd gone out, last week. She hadn't really said anything after ward, but Luka told her she rarely voiced her opinion right away. She took a long time to think things out, which was one of the things Luka loved about her, because he rarely took any time to think about things.   
"You feel like she is the last person worthy of taking care of Eric right now, because she's never been dependable, and you can't imagine how she would be now. Besides which, you think she's turning Eric against you, you who practically raised him" she continued, checking on Ailleen who was asleep in her carrier on the chair next to Ria.  
"But, I've been thinking about it from the other way. Your mother probably realizes how much she let you down when you were younger. But now your brother has a problem that she understands. Something she's been through, and she probably wants to help him to make up for what she didn't do when you were young. She may not realize that's her motive, but it's a common thing among....well, frankly, bad mothers. I think...I think you should let her do what she can. I think you'll find that she's not quite as irresponsible as she once was. As for Eric, well" she paused as the waiter put her salad in front of her, "You're going to have to let him know that you're sorry, that you don't feel jealous, even if you do, and that should he ever want your help, or to even just talk, you're around, without pressuring him" Abby wasn't sure that was what she'd wanted to hear. Ria was a psychologist, though, so she probably knew what she was talking about. Besides, she had an amazing ability to read into people, just like Luka claimed. Abby bit into her sandwich, silently thinking about everything Ria had told her. She knew she had a point, and it rankled her. Then she smiled. It was amazing how, in only three months, she'd come to love Ria. 


	2. An unexpected visit

A Step Further  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: ER no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
"Oh, hello" Elizabeth greeted Luka's wife. She had just walked in from the rain outside, pulling the rain shield back from the baby carrier.   
"Hi!" she responded with a smile.  
"How are you? Is this Ailleen? I don't think I've seen her since she was born" Elizabeth said, peering into the carrier. The baby was looking up at her, with a smile on her face. Her eyes were the same odd violet as her mothers, but her hair was jet black, rather like Luka's. Elizabeth knew the baby wasn't his, Abby and Carter had told her what had happened when Ria had shown up in the emergency room, three months ago. Elizabeth had been extremely surprised. But over the months, she had noticed that Luka seemed to be content, happy even. He treated the nurses a lot better and he didn't seem to be so agitated all the time. Perhaps marriage and a family were just what he had needed.   
"Yes, isn't she beautiful?" the young mother cooed at her child. Elizabeth straightened up and smiled.  
"They always are. Are you looking for Luka?"  
"Oh, not necisarily" Ria answered, "I think Ailleen might have an ear infection. She cries when she hears loud noises, and she keeps hitting at her left ear"   
"Oh. Well...I think I have a minute. Do you want me to take a look?" Elizabeth asked. The young woman seemed hesitant, but smiled and nodded. As Elizabeth examined Ailleen, she hovered, almost as if she was worried, but with a smile on her face the whole time so genuine Elizabeth had a hard time believing it.   
"You're a mother aren't you?" she asked.  
"Yes, I have two daughters" Elizabeth answered, after which Ria moved away and let her work in peace. Elizabeth smiled to herself.   
"I think you may be right about that ear infection. I'll write something up and send it to the pharmacy for you, alright?" Ria repossesed her daughter.  
"Yes, thank you, very much, Elizabeth, right?" Elizabeth nodded and Ria fluttered out of the ER. Luka rounded a corner, with a chart in his hand.  
"Oh, Luka, you're wife was just here" she told him, thinking it was somewhat odd to be talking about Luka's wife.  
"Ria? Why, is she okay?" Luka seemed alarmed. Elizabeth had not been told about Ria's habit of sudden resperation arrest, so she was somewhat startled by his sudden alarm.   
"She's fine. Ailleen seemed to have an ear infection, I was just about to write a prescription, would you rather I didn't?"   
"No" Luka answered with a smile, his new amiable demeanor restored, "That's fine. Thanx for telling me" Elizabeth shook her head and continued on with her next paitient. 


	3. The News

A Step Further  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: ER no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
AN: First, this is a bit hypothetical. If it's not "true", work with me here. Second: I don't know Croation. I'm substituting the best I can. Sorry for the inaccuracy.  
  
"Luka?" Dr. Kovac looked up from the papers he was studying. He was on his way to see a compound fracture that had just come in.   
"Yes?"   
"There's a phone call for you" the nurse told him, "Weaver said to find you" If Weaver sent someone to fine him, it was proabably important.   
"Find Carter, tell him he's got another paitient" He handed her the chart and made his way to the locker room where he picked up the phone.  
"Hello?"   
"Doktor Kovac?" The man on the other end was Croatian.  
"Da." Luka answered. He stilled as he listened to what the man had to say. He gave his answers when he could, but for the most part he was too shocked to speak. Finally, the man came to the end of his oration.   
"Da. Da. Danka. Da. Danka" he replied and put the reciever back in the cradle. He sank down onto the couch. He had proabably been sitting there, staring at the wall for more than an hour when Carter came in.   
"Luka, I've been looking everywhere for you. Ria called, she was worried when you didn't come home" He stopped to take a good look at Luka.  
"You okay?" he asked. Luka looked up.   
"My brother's dead" 


	4. The Story

A Step Further  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: ER no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
"I didn't know you even had a brother" Carter said, sitting down next to him, "I'm so sorry. What happened?"  
"Plane crash" Luka answered. He couldn't even fathom his brother being dead. It seemed like an eternity since he'd talked to the man, and really he was still sort of angry with him, but his sudden absence from eternity had thrown him completely off balance. He'd always meant to call one day, to patch things up, but he'd never seemed to get around to it. And now he'd lost whatever chances he'd had. His brother had proabably died hating him. A unforseen ball of grief crept up Luka's throat, and he swallowed hard against it.  
"Are you going to be okay?" Carter asked. Luka stood up.  
"Yeah. I've got to get home, Ria's worried" he answered, putting his coat on, "I don't know if I'll be able to come in tomorrow"   
"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it" Carter replied, waving a hand in front of him.  
"Thanks" Luka said and left. His drive home seemed to take forever, and the rain drizzling down matched his mood perfectly. He started going over everything in his mind; childhood memories, the fight, his brother's face. He couldn't even bring himself to say his name, even in his head. Ria was waiting up for him when he walked in the apartment. She could tell right away something was very wrong, as she always could. Luka didn't even say anything, he just wrapped his arms around her and held her as close as he could, trying to open himself to her healing warmth, but nothing could ease the pain he was feeling.   
"What happened Luka?" his wife asked slowly and seriously. She pulled back from him to look into his eyes.  
"I got a call at work" he started, shedding his coat and flopping on the couch, "It was from a man in Croatia. My brother is dead" The words sounded so heavy and final. He still couldn't believe they were true.   
"You're brother?" Ria asked calmly.   
"Dominic. I haven't spoken to him in years. Not since before Danjela died" Somewhere beyond the pain Luka realized it no longer hurt to talk about her anymore, at least.   
"Why?" Ria wanted to know in that soft, soothing voice of hers. She never sounded harsh, never thought anything anyone did was stupid or pigheaded. She just took it all in, and tried to help. She was the perfect psychatrist.   
"We fought. I wanted to become a doctor, he thought I should join the family business. We fought for years, as long as it took to get my license. I guess he thought I would change my mind, and when I didn't, he decided not to talk to me, thinking that might get me to change my mind"  
"But you're a bit more stubborn than most people give you credit for" Ria continued, brushing stray hairs back from his forehead, "And you never did speak to him again?"  
"No. I always meant to, but I just never did" Luka felt like crying, but he didn't. Ria sat there, waiting for him to make the next move. She was eternally paitent.   
"He had two children" Luka added, trying to think practically now, "The lawyer said I'm their only living relative"  
"Does that mean we get them?" Ria asked. Luka couldn't tell if she was excited or annoyed.   
"Yes. I have to go to Croatia to sign the papers" he said.   
"How old are they?"   
"The oldest, Caroline, is 14 I think. Frederic should be about 12 then. Maybe 11, I can't remember." He could hear Ailleen crying from the bedroom. Even when she cried she sounded beautiful to him. Her cry was soft, more of a "excuse me, but could you help me?" sort of cry than a "Hey, I need you!" type of cry, like other babies had. He was sure she sounded just like her mother had at that age. He got up and went to get her, Ria trailing behind him. He scooped her out of her basinett and she immediately stopped crying. Her face was still red from the effort, but her eyes were calm, just like her mothers.  
"It's alright, Papa's here" he whispered at her, starting to rock her gently as he took a seat in the rocking chair he'd bought for Ria. As he rocked her, a pained sort of calm came over him. He was still in turmoil about his brother's death, but he knew he could cope with it now. After all, he had Ailleen, and Ria. 


	5. Off the Plane

A Step Further  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: ER no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
Author's Note: Again, sorry for the inaccuracy. I know next to nothing about Croatia. Please bare with me. For your reading purposes, I'm putting all conversations, even Croation, in English, so you don't miss anything.   
  
"Is she alright?" Luka asked over his daughter's wailing.  
"She'll be fine" Ria answered, trying to calm Ailleen down, "It's just the ear popping that hurts her" They were walking off the plane and into the busy terminal. Luka was affronted by the sense of "home" that confronted him. He even imagined the air smelt different, more familiar. Conversations in his native language filled his ears and swirled around him like clouds. He thought how odd it was to be back again, after so many years. He'd never forgotten his own language, of course, but he found that he had begun thinking in English, a surprise to himself.   
"Doktor Kovac!" he heard his name yelled from somewhere. He glanced about, trying to pick out his caller in the throngs of people surrounding him.   
"Luka, I need to feed her" Ria said quietly, aware that this was certainly not the best time nor place for such an activity.   
"Doktor Kovac!" the call came again, and this time Luka spotted a shorter man with a sign that said "Kovac" on it, not too far away. He hearded Ria toward him.   
"I'm Dr. Kovac" he said in Croatian, "And you are?"   
"I'm Boris, sir, the driver. If you'll follow me, I will take you to the manor"  
"He's the driver, he'll take us to the manor" Luka translated for Ria as they began following the man.   
"The manor?" Ria asked. Ailleen had blessedly stopped crying, but she still looked angry.   
"Dominic was well off" Luka answered. Thankfully the car they took had a divider so Ria was able to feed Ailleen, even as she stared out the windows as they passed through semi familiar streets. The nostolgic feeling that took over Luka reminded him of many things, more than one he wished he didn't have to remember. Soon enough, though, they pulled up to the house. It wasn't a "mansion" as Americans would think of it, but it was a large house and it suitablly impressed Ria. They stepped out of the car, and his brother's presence permeated Luka. He closed his eyes and his face was there.   
"Dominic" he whispered to the air, and a light breeze brushed his face, a warm breeze despite the cold, a forgiving breeze. 


	6. Heads Up

A Step Further  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: ER no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
They were led into the foyer and Boris took their things upstairs. A woman emerged from one of the side rooms.  
"You must be Dr. Kovac" she said in Croatian, "Luka, isn't it?" she asked. Luka nodded.   
"May I present my wife, Ria, and our daughter Ailleen" He replied.  
"You're married?" Surprise was obvious on her face. He felt Ria tug on his shirt, wanting to know what was being said, but he just squeezed her elbow, telling her to paitient.  
"Yes." he answered simply. There was no need to tell this woman anything more than what she asked. He didn't even know who she was yet.  
"This changes everything. I doubt there will be any opposition, now" she almost looke elated, "I'm sorry, I've failed to introduce myself. I am Hilda Gorsogof, I'm in Child Services" She smiled and shook Luka's hand. Luka quickly translated for Ria who smiled then too.   
"What do you mean, there won't be any opposition. Was there any before?" Luka asked, mildly alarmed.   
"A man named Vel Vovishkina. He was a close friend of Mr. Kovac's. He knew of Mr. Kovac's....animosity towards you and was convinced he would never want his children living with you, despite the fact that you were specifically named in his will." Ms. Gorsogof told him, leading them into one of the sitting rooms. It was rather large, full of impressionism, Dominic's favorite. Luka explained everything to Ria.  
"Do you know this Vovishkina?" she asked, a small worry line creasing her brow.   
"No" he smiled at her, "I wish you spoke Coratian" She just rolled her eyes amusingly. Gorsogof was waiting paitently for them to finish.  
"He wanted the children himself, I suppose" Luka addressed her again. She nodded.  
"His main claim against you was that you had no wife, no family and that these were not viable living conditions for children. He was building a rather good case, but" she gestured with her hands, "it's irrelevent now. You have a wife and a child already. Certainly your home may not be, eh, the right size for a larger family, but that can be arranged later."  
"Do you see any other problems with the adoption process?" Luka asked.   
"The only thing he might come up with is debasing the children after such a traumatic experience, but I think we can get around that. You might want to tell your wife" Gorsogof nodded toward Ria, who had a look of deep concentration on her face, trying to pick something up from the rapid exchange in Croatian. Luka would have laughed, but he knew it would only make her upset. He told her everything that had been said.   
"Tell her I'm a licensed psychologist and pyschiatrist." Ria told him.   
"Why would it matter?"  
"Well, I don't know about here, but if we were in the States that would pretty much compensate for the 'debasing' because I'm a 'proffesional' and should be well equipped to help the children through the mourning process. Not that that holds true in every case but..." Ria shrugged her shoulders in indeferance. Luka told Gorsogof and she agreed.   
"Ask her about the children" Ria prodded. Luka was getting somewhat tired of playing the translator, but he obliged his over tired wife, lest she become irritated. So far, it had only happened a few times, but those experiences were plenty enough to make Luka know he should oblige her when he could.   
"Caroline is 14, she's been a little rebellious since her parent's death. She seems to lord over Frederic, whose nearly 13, his birthday is next week, but really they're very close I think. They both speak a little English, or so I'm told, which should make the transition for them easier." Luka told Ria.   
"Ask if she knows anything about their personal likes and dislikes, or any kind of strong behavoir patterns they may have" Ria asked him, her voice edged with proffesional curiosity. Luka gave her a strange look.  
"Just do it" she snapped and he did so quickly, hoping he hadn't upset her too much. The jet lag must've been setting in, because Ailleen was starting to fuss also. Her emotions usually ran about the same as her mother's, and if Ria's voice was any indication, they would probably be asailed with a very vocal objection to her current positon very soon.   
"I haven't spent much time with the children, I'm afraid. However, I can show your wife where their rooms are, perhaps she can get the information she wants from that" Gorsogof answered sympatheticly, "I think she's right that her being a psychologist will help in the courts. But you look tired, should I have Boris show you to your room?"   
"Where are Caroline and Frederic?" Luka asked, surprised.  
"They were staying with Vovishkina until you arrived. I could have them called back tonight if you'd like"   
"No. We can meet them in the morning" Luka replied and thanked her for her trouble and help. She promised to be back with the children at 10 the next morning and left. Boris showed them to a room on the second floor, just down the hall from Frederic's. He offered them some dinner, but one look at Ria and Luka said that wouldn't be necissary.   
"Here, let me have her" he said quietly, taking Ailleen from Ria's arms and puting her softly into the cradle that Boris had found on the third floor in the old nursery. She looked like she might have protested, but then changed her mind and fell asleep. Luka turned around to find her mother had had the same notion and was fast asleep on the bed. 


	7. Meeting

A Step Further  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: ER no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
"Gorsogof said they speak English" Luka repeated. It was the one thing Ria had been worried about all morning, that she wouldn't be able to communicate with the children.   
"A little English, she said a little English" Ria reminded him, smoothing her demin skirt down. She'd wanted to "look nice" but casual, so as she would not "intimidate" the children.   
"And don't make me remind you not to call them children" she added, handing him a tie she'd deemed worthy, "If they're early in their teens it will just make them mad"  
"You already told me all this, Ria" Luka reminded her gently, taking the brush she was struggling with from her hands. She never had been able to do her own hair.   
"Just calm down, I'm sure they'll love you" Ria humphed a little but calmed down. They were waiting in the sitting room, trying to look as if they weren't, when the bell rang. Boris opened it of course, but Ria and Luka were waiting just behind him in the foyer. Luka sucked in a breath when he saw them. They both looked so much like Dominic. Caroline was tall, for a 14 year old, and slender, with long, straight black hair and gray eyes. Dominic was only a couple inches shorter, with the same black hair and brown eyes Dominic had had.   
"Caroline, Frederic, this is your uncle, Dr. Kovac" Gorsogof introduced them in Croatian.   
"You can call me Luka" Luka told them, stretching out a hand. Frederic took it, but not before glancing at his older sister, who nodded her permisson.   
"It is nice to meet you Uncle" he responded slowly. Luka smiled at him symatheticly. How would it be to meet an uncle you've never known, knowing you'd be going home to live with him in a few short days. He couldn't imagine it would be nice.   
"Caroline" he nodded at his niece who attempted to smile back, but he could see the wary look in her eyes.   
"This is my wife" he said, pulling Ria into the small group, "Her name is Gabriella, but we call her Ria" Ria didn't know what he was telling them about her, but she caught her name and so she smiled.  
"Hello. It's very nice to meet you, Caroline, Frederic" she offered.   
"It is good to meet you, Ria" Caroline answered in passable English, which caused Ria's smile to broaden into a grin.  
"Should we go into the dining room and have some tea?" Ria suggested, speaking slowly so her new neice and nephew could understand her. She gestured in the right direction, but let Caroline and Frederic lead the way, aware that this was, after all, their house. When they were all seated and Boris had served the tea, Ria attempted to start a conversation.   
"What subjects do you enjoy in school?" she asked, watching their facial expressions. Before answering, Frederic always glanced at his sister, who always performed some small gesture to encourage to go on.   
"I prefer mathematics" the young boy answered with a heavy accent, but he was understandable.   
"And you, Caroline?" Luka inquired, trying to keep himself in the conversation, because he knew if he did not try hard to take part in it, Ria would take over the whole thing.   
"I don't know the word in English" she responded quietly, sipping her tea, but she added it in Croatian.  
"Ancient history" Luka translated, "Do you prefer Egyptian or Roman or Greek or Chineese?" he asked, all in English. Caroline took a moment to consider it.  
"Egyptian I suppose" she replied.   
"And what do you do when you're not in school?" Ria asked. The children just shrugged.  
"What was the question?" Gorsogof asked. Luka repeated it.  
"Ah, Caroline is in ballet, and Frederic is very fond of football" she answered for them, and Luka told Ria.   
"Really? I used to do a bit of both when I was younger" Ria told them with all the charm she could muster. Niether of the children seemed to respond. A somewhat uncomfortable silence fell in the dinning room. It was broken by the just audible wailing of Ailleen, waking to find herself alone in their room upstairs. Both Caroline and Frederic looked up startled.   
"It's just Ailleen, our daughter" Luka informed them. Caroline seemed to perk up.   
"They didn't tell us you had a daughter, Uncle" she said in Croatian, perhaps tired of trying to remember her English.   
"How old is she?" Frederic wanted to know. Luka was surprised at the vigor they were showing. He'd never have guessed his daughter would bring about such a change in them, but then he felt he was in for a life time of underestimating that particular female.  
"3 months" he answered happily.   
"May we see her?" Caroline inquired excitedly.   
"Of course" Luka answered and they all went up to meet Ailleen. Caroline and Frederic cooed over her, and Ria even let Caroline hold her for a while. After about an hour, Gorsogof said she had to go, but the rest of them spent the day playing with Ailleen, who had started bubbling and laughing only recently. Ria and Luka occasionaly shared a look of amazement, but were thankful that Caroline and Frederic liked their daughter so much. After some poking and prodding, Ria finally got Luka to agree to bring up a somewhat touchy subject at dinner.   
"I suppose you have a lot of questions about us" he started. Caroline and Frederic stopped eating and simply looked at him.   
"Has your father ever told you anything about me?" he asked quietly, afraid they'd say they'd never even known they had an uncle until their father died.   
"Of course." Caroline answered, as if it was a stupid question, "He said you were a succesful doctor in a big city in America" Ria was missing out on the conversation, but she didn't seem to mind, she just kept eating happily.   
"Chicago, in Illinois." Luka told them, "It's winter there now. I hope you like snow"  
"Not so much, but it snows here too" Frederic answered.   
"Do you have any other questions about me, or Ria perhaps?" Luka inquired as directed by his wife. Caroline and Frederic seemed to debate that question together, with out ever actually saying anything.   
"Well, a couple of things I guess" Caroline finally answered very quietly. Luka only waited for them to voice their question.  
"Do you really want us, Uncle, or are you just taking us because it was in Papa's will?" she blurted out, shocking Luka. Now the conversation had Ria's attention.  
"What did she ask?" she demanded.   
"She wants to know if we really want them, or if we're just doing it because it's in Dominic's will" he told her.  
"Of course not!" Ria exclaimed loudly, "We do want you, very much!" she added adamantly. It seemed her announcement was lost on the two teens though, and so Luka set about translating it for them.   
"Caroline, Frederic, I know I've never visited you before. I always meant to, you know, I just never seemed to get around to it. That does not mean, however, that I do not want you to come live with me. Ria and I are very excited that you're going to be part of our family" His niece seemed to digest this, and then nodded, excepting his answer.   
"Then we have one more question" she said.  
"How long before we move to America?" Frederic answered. Luka hadn't thought about it before. He asked Ria what she thought.  
"Well I suppose it will take a while to get everything settled, at least a few weeks" she answered.  
"Yes" Luka replied in Croatian, "I think it will be a while. Not, at least, until after Frederic's birthday" Caroline and Frederic's eyes lit up, and Luka knew that had been what they were worried about.  
"After all, if we leave too soon all your friends won't be able to come to the party" he added. Caroline and Frederic shouted "Yay" and leaped out of their chairs to engluf Luka in a hug.   
"Well," Ria observed cooly, "I guess that made them happy." 


	8. Spies

A Step Further  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: ER no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
A shaft of light found it's way into the closet. The door to the other room was only half open, but it showed right into the closet. Caroline and Frederic were careful not to bump anything that might cause a lot of noise as the spied on their new aunt. She was sitting at the vanity table in the guest room, nursing her daughter. She seemed nice enough, but the two adolecents were suspicious of her, for their father's friend Vel had told them two things: One, that Luka Kovac would never marry again, and two, that he had married this woman only four months ago, just before her child had been born. Now Caroline and Frederic wondered what had happened that they were married so hastily.   
"Do you think he loves her?" Frederic asked his older sister. Some people thought that he was intimidated by her, and that she lorded over him as if he was stupid. Really he just prefered to let her take the lead, and when he looked at her for guidance it wasn't because he wanted permisson, but concurance.  
"I don't know. Maybe he went bankrupt and had to marry for money" she answered, not really believing that hypothosis.   
"Perhaps she's a banker's daughter?" Frederic proposed.   
"A doctor's daughter? That would explain how they met" Caroline suggested.   
"Maybe" Frederic concured. As they watched, their Uncle walked into their line of vision and took the baby from his wife. He kissed her on the forehead and then layed her in the cradle that had once been Caroline's and, later, Frederic's. He then returned to his wife and took the brush from her hands. As they watched he brushed through it and then plaited it in an elaborate braid. When he'd finished, she stood and they spoke in English. They were speaking to fast for Caroline and Frederic to pick up on more than the occasional word, so they simply watched. It seemed Ria was worried about something because Luka brushed some hairs back from her face and drew her to him. When she pulled back slightly, their lips met and they kissed for what seemed like a long time to the two spys hiding in the closet. Caroline looked at Frederic.  
"And maybe not" she said quietly. 


	9. There's Always Time

A Step Further  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: ER no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
"Luka, we need you back here" Weaver's voice said irratably over the phone.  
"I know." Luka replied, waving a hand at Ria who was trying to tell him to get back out to the party. She wasn't having a good time trying to be a hostess to everyone when she couldn't understand a thing anyone was saying.   
"It's been two weeks!" Weaver's voice shrilled.  
" I know, I know, but we'll be back home the day after tomorrow and I can come back to work the next night" Luka promised. The adoption hearings had all gone well, despite the desperate pleas of Vel Vovishkina to let him have the kids. He had been invited to the party and was even now harrasing Ria, to no avail however because she couldn't understand anything he was saying anyway. They had packed all of the kids' things and put the house on the market, though they were told they need not wait till it was sold to leave. Ria finally informed him that she thought they were prepared to leave psychologically as well as physically.   
"Fine" Weaver answered, a note of doom hiding in her voice, hinting at the dire consequences that would be brought down if he weren't back when he'd said he would be.   
"I have to go" Luka said and hung up. How he'd ended up talking to her he wasn't sure. He had called to tell Carter and Abby how things were going, before the party had started about half and hour ago and had ended up trying to keep his job! He went out into the dining room, the only room not draped in dust cloths, where a dozen teens were enjoying loud music and chips.   
"Uncle Luka, we're out of soda pop" Caroline informed him.  
"Tell Ria, she'll get more" he told her and moved to join Frederic who was motioning for him to come over.   
"Uncle Luka, this is Gregory" the young man introduced another teen, one that had not arrived on time apparently for Luka had thought he'd met all of the guests.   
"Gregory, this is my Uncle Luka, I was telling you about, the one we're going to live with in America" Frederic told his friend.  
"Hello" Luka greeted the young man.  
"Hi!" Gregory surprised Luka by responding in perfect English with an American accent no less, "Gregory Phillips. I'm American"  
"He's the one that taught Caroline and I a lot of our English" Frederic informed him. Luka shook the boy's hand.  
"Where are you from, Gregory?" he asked.  
"Oh, all over. My dad's in the Force, so we move a lot, ya know? The last place we were stationed was in California, Travis Air Force Base, near a town called Fairfield" Gregory answered.   
"And you speak Croatian?"   
"Yeah, we've been here for a few years, so I picked it up" Luka was surprised by that admission. He thought it was quite an accomplishment to pick up any language, especially Croatian, in a "few" years.   
"But we're movin again next month"   
"Guess where, Uncle!" Frederic was nearly hopping in excitement, "Chicago! That's where you live, isn't it? Gregory will be there!"  
"I didn't know there was an Air Force Base in Chicago" Luka said.  
"I don't think there is. Dad's retiring, and that's where he wants to go" Gregory answered.  
"Oh. Well, that's wonderful. Frederic, I think you should take Gregory to meet your Aunt, I think she'll be happy to meet someone who can speak English better than I can" Luka suggested with a smile. Luka hated to leave her alone anymore, but he had one last thing he wanted to do before he left, something he wanted to do in private without any interruptions, and the party provided the perfect distraction. He slipped quietly out of the dining room and went down the hall to Dominic's private office. Frederic had mentioned that his brother had kept a journal and after a bit of poking around Luka had found it, only to be interrupted before he could read it.   
He sat down at the large oak desk and pulled the book out. It had a black cover with DK embossed on the bottom right hand corner. He flipped the book open and started flipping through the pages, letting his brother's familiar handwriting fly by. He finally stopped about half way through the book, marked March 15, 2001.   
"I started another letter to my brother this morning and never finished it. I can never seem to finish them. I would like to tell him how proud I am that he's become so succesful in his chosen field. I wish I could tell him that I had been wrong to try to force him into the family business when he so clearly loved to help people. But I never can. Perhaps, in time, that will change."  
Thoughts went reeling through his mind. Regrets mostly. He ran a hand through his hair and over his face. So much time had been lost to their stubborn prides. And now every chance they had was gone. He heard the door slide open, and wasn't surprised when he felt Ria's comforting hands on his shoulders. She was apparently reading the passage he'd just read.   
"Ah." she murmered. Luka shook his head.  
"So much lost time. And now there will never be a chance to fix it" Ria moved in front of him and cupped his face in her hands. He stared into those violet eyes, so wise and always accepting.  
"There's always time" she said, "There's always time" 


	10. Home Again

A Step Further  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: ER no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
Luka pushed open the door and his family trudged in behind him. Nature had to pick today to warm up and start raining so that they were all soaked, and still quite cold due to the snow that was still on the ground and the wind coming off the lake. Ailleen was, blessedly, still asleep, having fallen asleep in the cab on the way home. Luka went about flipping lighs on while Ria told the kids where to put their suitcases. The rest of their belongings wouldn't arrive for another couple of days, which gave them time to try to figure out where they were going to put everything. Ria was eager to get them started in school and start getting accostomed to life here.   
"This is a nice apartment" Caroline said in broken English. Luka worried that they were going to have a difficult time adjusting, but he was confidant that they would.   
"Thank you, Caroline. I'll take you up to the bathroom where you can put dry clothes on. I have to put Ailleen in her cradle anyway. Will you find some sheets to put on the couches, honey?"  
"Yes. Frederic, why don't you help me?" It took a good half hour to get the two setteled downstairs on the couches, but then they fell asleep right away, the jet lag finally catching up to them. Laying in bed with Ria wrapped tightly in his arms, Luka was just about to do the same when his wife started talking.  
"Luka" her voice held a note of warning in it which brought him back to conscienceness, "We need a house. There isn't enough room here" Luka sighed heavily, not really wanting to think about the logistics right now, but catching on to the fact that he didn't have a choice if he wanted to get any sleep at all that night.  
"I know. I'll start looking tomorrow" he told her wearily.   
"You know what that means, don't you?"  
"Unfortuantely, but I think you're going to tell me anyway."   
"I'm going to have to get a job. We can't afford a house the right size on just you're salary. Plus I'm going to need a car because the kids are going to want to do things and I'm the one that's going to have to take them."  
"You don't even have a license" Luka teased her.  
"Well, that's just another thing I'm going to have to get." she responded. He let all the implications sink in and then groaned.  
"I know, I know" he snuggled closer to her, "What in the world have we gotten ourselves into?" He felt her sigh happily.  
"A family" 


	11. Back to Work

A Step Further  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: ER no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
  
"Nice to see you back" Carter said, passing Luka to wipe a name off the board.  
  
"Thanks" Luka answered, intent on the clipboard Abby had handed him.   
  
"How's Ria?" Carter persisted. Luka looked up, refocusing on his friend's question.  
  
"Uh, she's good" he answered, "She's taking the kids to Central today to get them registered for school. Then she's going to look for a job"  
  
"A job?" Carter repeated, surprised.   
  
"Yeah. She's a certified pyschologist you know" Luka answered, still annoyed that she needed a job, despite the fact that she wanted one.   
  
"Yeah I know" Carter replied, lowering his voice a little so that only Luka could hear him, "But I thought you didn't want her to get a job"  
  
"Well, that changed. We need the money for a new house" Luka told him and returned his attention to his clipboard. Carter moved off and Luka swore under his breath as he read what he hadn't wanted to read. His paitent had lung cancer. He sighed and went to the room she was waiting in. He didn't understand how someone so young could have developed this kind of disease, she only looked to be about 18 or 19.   
  
"Hi, Mary." he said as he pulled a chair up to her bedside. She had come in complaining of chest pains and difficulty breathing, no wonder he now realized. Her mother and father stood to the side, and Luka noticed a pack of cigarettes in her father's breast pocket, as well as her mother's see-through plastic purse.   
  
"Mary, your tests came back, and they're conclusive" he paused, not wanting to reveal this travesty but realizing the pause was overly dramatic, "You have lung cancer" The shock was evident on the family's faces.   
  
"Are you sure?" her mother gasped. Luka nodded.   
  
"How long have you and your husband been smoking, Mrs. Davis?" he asked as gently as he could. The implications dawned on the parents then and the woman glanced at her purse where her pack of Salems was very visible.   
  
"I....I don't know. Twenty years, longer." she stammered.   
  
"Are you saying that our smoking gave Mary cancer?" her father demanded, somewhat defensive.   
  
"It's hard to say right now, but it's very possible. If Mary has been living with second hand smoke since she was born, it's likely that's how her lung cancer developed" Luka answered, looking back at Mary who had tears in her eyes. Luka suddenly wished he had the empathy his wife had to deal with situations like this. Then a stroke of brilliance struck him, but it would have to wait for a moment.  
  
"Well, there's something you can do, right?" Mary was asking, "You can operate or something?" Luka shook his head dismaly.  
  
"No, it's too advanced for operation" he replied sadly, "There's always chemo and radiation, but that's something you're going to have to discuss with a cancer specialist" He knew it was time for him to leave and relinquish this scared young girl to different, if not better, hands. He pulled the pen out of his pocket and scribbled a number on the bottom of his paper and ripped it off. He rose and extended the scrap to Mary.  
  
"I know this is going to be hard for you" he told her quietly, "This is someone I know. She'll help you if you need it" Mary took the paper and, with a furitive nod and smile, Luka left the room. As he walked through the hall, he heard his name called and turned to find a nurse with another clipboard in her hand.   
  
"Girl in ops" the woman said, handing him the board, "Stab to the lower abdomen." Luka took the board and hurried off. The girl again looked to be about 18 or 19 and Luka wondered what it was that he was getting all these young girls today. In each one of their faces he could see Caroline or Ailleen and it worried him.   
  
"Hello, my name is Dr. Kovac" he told her, "And I'll be your doctor for this evening" 


	12. Laila

A Step Further  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: ER no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
  
"Let me out of here, dammit!" the girl screeched and swung a fist that landed in Luka's gut. He heaved but didn't let go of her. The cops were helping to restrain her now too, but for a few moments there he'd thought she'd get away. Carter was waiting to lend a hand, but niether of them could do anything until she was sedated, which was proving to be a very difficult task.   
  
"Laila, you have to lay down, we have to get that bullet out of you" he told her over her own struggling. They finally got her strapped down, but she was still wriggling beneath them. Carter strapped the anethesia mask over her face and pumped it up. It only took a few seconds for her to pass out. Carter removed the mask and Luka started exploring the area the bullet had passed through. It was buried somewhere in her belly, which was gushing blood, largly due to her violent thrashing.   
  
"Parents gave a go" Abby told him, popping her head in the room and popping out again.   
  
"How did this happen?" Luka asked, working as he listened to the answer.  
  
"Paramedics said it was a gang fight" Carter answered, concentrating on what he was doing. Luka nearly growled in disgust. The girl had all the markings of a gang member, with her obviously all green and white clothes and heavy makeup and jewlry.   
  
"That bitch!" a scream distracted Luka from the next room, "That Dragon bitch! Let her die, you fuckers! She shot my sister!" Luka glimpsed a black haired girl bedecked in red, more cops struggling to restrain her, and then heard the disasterous familar sound of a flatliner. He returned all of his concentration to his own paitent, trying to save her life. Finally he found the small piece of metal that had wreaked so much travesty and ordered Carter to close up. He stripped off his gloves and went to find the girl's parents. He found them in the waiting room, huddled together, obviously terrified that their daughter was dead.   
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Zetti?" he asked, and they rose quickly, still huddled together.  
  
"Laila is going to make it" he told them and empathized with the deep relief he saw overshadow their faces.   
  
"The girl she shot died" he added quietly, and watched as horror and shock and terror and a thousand other emotions obscured the relief. Mrs. Zetti folded into her husband and began weeping while Mr. Zetti worked his jaw without saying anything. Luka knew the hard times were only beginning for them, and reached into his pocket for one of the cards he now carried in his pockets everywhere he went. It had taken some doing, but he finally convinced Kerry to allow a few of the doctors to carry the same cards with them. He pulled one out and handed it to the devestated parents.  
  
"This is a number you can reach a good therapist at" he told them, "She's the best in Chicago" He walked away, shaking his head at the blatant disregard for life he had just been witness to.   
  
"Luka!" he heard Abby shout and stopped.  
  
"You're going home?" she asked. Luka nodded. Abby pulled an invitation from her pocket. "Tell her I can come" she said and walked away. Luka put the RSVP in his own pocket and left the ER.   
  
"Uncle Luka!" was the first thing he heard when he opened the door to his apartment. He shrugged his coat off and hung it up. Caroline and Frederic were bent over a couple of text books, papers scattered across the livng room, and an English/Croatian dictionary (that had been the devil to find) lay open on the coffee table.  
  
"Uncle Luka, read this to us!" Frederic pleaded in Croatian.  
  
"Don't you dare!" a lovely voice called from the kitchenette. Ria stood by the stove, Ailleen on her hip and a spatula in her hand. Luka thought she looked divine.   
  
"Don't what?" he asked, suffusing his tone with humor.   
  
"Don't read that to them" she answered, turning back to the stove, "They'll never learn if you do. Use the dictionary and figure it out yourselves, you two" Luka shrugged at his niece and nephew who went back to their difficult task of translating their history homework. Luka circled the counter and came up behind Ria, who turned at the last instant so that his kiss landed on her forehead instead of her hair.   
  
"Hello" he said quietly. She smiled up at him and pecked him on the lips. Ailleen gurgled and stretched her arms out at Luka. He took her from her mother and twirled her in the air.  
  
"How's my Ailleen today?" he asked her as drool dripped down on her shirt. He brought her back down and planted a kiss on the top of her fuzzy head.  
  
"Pa!" she said.   
  
"That's right!" he laughed at her, "Papa!"  
  
"She's been saying it all day" Ria told him, stirring whatever scrumtious concotion she was cooking. The 6 month old infant had just learned to say the one syllable word last night at the dinner table. Luka started to walk off with his daughter, mumbling in baby language to her.   
  
"Oh, I almost forgot" he said turning around, "Abby said she could come to your birthday party" Ria was dumping noodles into a sive over the sink.   
  
"I don't know why you insist on giving me one" she murmered but Luka just ignored her and went to take a shower.   
  
"I think you're getting a new paitent, Ria" Luka said later at the dinner table. Ria's response was to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Gang member this time" he added. Ria acknowledged him without responding, as she did when she didn't paritcularly feel like talking about something at the moment, so Luka switched the subject.  
  
"Caroline, Frederic, how are you're studies coming?" he asked and was subjected to lengthy complaints and hysterical rendations of the two teen's day for the rest of the evening. 


	13. Ria's Birthday

A Step Further  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: ER no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
  
"Oh my God!" Abby was holding her stomach she was laughing so hard. Carter and Luka were both chuckling hardily too, though the exact point of the joke was obviously only something women would understand. It had taken all three of them to get Ria to agree to go out for her birthday and they knew all the hard work was paying off now. They had chosen a bar and grille along the lake on Navy Pier for the occasion now that it was warm out once again. Carnival lights and the sound of laughter filled the air and the smell of water and grilling vegatbles mingled. Seagulls were diving and swooping over the restuarant's patio trying to find left over morsals for their dinners. Luka's cell phone rang and he reached into his pocket to retrieve it.  
  
"Hello?" he said, still chuckling.  
  
"Hello Uncle Luka. Aunt Ria told us to call every hour" Caroline's voice said from the other end.   
  
"Here, it's for you" he told his wife and handed her the phone. He waved the waiter down while she spoke and ordered a fresh round of drinks for everyone. Ria hung up and handed the phone back to him.  
  
"Everything okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yep" she nodded and took another bite of her sandwich. She was wearing tight jeans and a emerald green tank top, her curly chesnut hair blowing in the light breeze from the lake and glowing in the lamp light. Luka thought again how lucky he was he'd been driving down that street the night he'd found her.   
  
"So, Ria" Carter started, still choking down laughter, "How is your practice coming?" Ria swallowed quickly, always eager to talk about her newly founded practice.  
  
"Em, good!" she told him, "With all the people I get from the ER I don't really have a need to look around for paitents"  
  
"Are you still doing it for free?" Abby asked.  
  
"For some. I do all my initail work for free of course, so I don't have as many paying as I have coming, but it's a good start. Plus, I hate to charge those who really need it" Luka knew his wife had a soft heart for the hard cases, and for the parents who couldn't really afford the additional payments. Any money she got went directly to her because she didn't have anyone working for her and she ran everything out of the apartment. She kept detailed records of everything herself for professional reasons, but Luka didn't suppose the work she did was really considered "official". Yet anyway. But she was happier than he'd seen her ever before and he had recently begun to wonder if he shouldn't have let her get a job earlier, because she dearly loved it and she didn't seem strained at all. In fact, the "stress" of having an infant, two teens that barely spoke English, an often absent husband and a budding practice seemed to enthrall her. He thought she was crazy, but he wouldn't have had her change in the slightest.   
  
They finished their evening happily and found everything well when they got back home. The apartment was cramped, it was true, but everyone was happy, even Caroline and Frederic who had adjusted to the change rather well. They were working on finding a house big enough for all of them, and a few more eventually according to Ria, but it was slow going. They had a limited budget, even with Luka's check, and they didn't have the time to really search hard. He supposed one of these days they would have to crack down and find something, but right now he wanted to take his time.  
  
As they layed down in bed to go to sleep, a passing thought went through Luka's head. He was finally, complete. 


	14. Shot!

A Step Further  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: ER no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
Some weeks later..........  
  
He knew there was something wrong before he even put the key in the lock. There was no noise coming from the other side of the door. Ria usually had Laila at this time of day, and she was usually screaming and fighting with her. Or rather, Laila was usually screaming at Ria while Ria tried to reason with her. His wife had assured him that the young girl was making progress, but he couldn't tell if she was.   
  
He swung the door open and stopped. His heart lept into his throat and his feet became boulders that he couldn't even imagine trying to lift. Caroline and Frederic were in the kitchenette, Ailleen cradled softly between them. Laila was at one end of the apartment, facing Ria who was at the other. The young girl was aiming a gun at his wife. Luka found he could do nothing but watch, afraid that any move he made or sound he made would endanger his family even more.   
  
"Laila, put the gun down" Ria instructed softly and slowly, "You don't want to shoot me, you're just angry."  
  
"Damn straight I'm angry you fucking bitch!" Laila spat, "You people say you're trying to help me but all you're doing is fucking me up more! While you try to cram fucking peace down my throat and up my ass my sisters are out there dying in the fucking streets! But you wouldn't know what that's like, you prissy little bitch, safe with your fucking doctor and you're fancy ass apartment! Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone?" She advanced menacingly toward Ria who suddenly looked very small and fragile to Luka, but still he dared not move.   
  
"Laila, hurting me or anyone else is not going to help your 'sisters', and it's not going to give you a leg up in life. It's not going to teach me a lesson, all it's going to do is ruin your life even more than you've already done." Ria spoke softly with an authority Luka had never heard her use before. She was completely focused on Laila and the gun. Luka could see the reddness of the girl's eyes and her out of focus expression and realized she was high on something. He wondered if Ria could tell too. He watched as Laila started to lower the gun under Ria's intense gaze and managed to suck in a breath. But then he saw something in her expression change, and knew what was going to happen.   
  
"NO!" she shouted and even as he moved Luka knew he was too late. The bullet pushed through Ria's right shoulder and she went down. Blood gushed onto the floor and he heard her head hit the hard wood with a sickening smack.   
  
"Ria! No!" he shouted and rushed to her side. She was out cold. Ailleen started wailing and Caroline shrieked. Luka examined his wife who lay unconscience on the floor.   
  
"No! NO!" Laila shrieked. Luka glanced up and saw salty rivers carving pathways down her cheeks and the wild look in her face.  
  
"She's not dead! She's okay!" he shouted at her, but it was too late. She raised the gun to her head and fired. 


	15. A Race To the ER

A Step Further  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: ER no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
Time slowed as the body fell. A crazy wild look was frozen on Laila's face, even as what was left of the innards of her head stained his floor. Luka's hands were shaking and for a split second all he could do was stare. Caroline and Frederic were shouting in Croatian, and Ailleen was still shrieking her head off.  
  
"Caroline! Call 911, Frederic, help me with your Aunt!" he ordered them in their native tounge. He could hear Caroline shouting into the phone, sure that the person on the other end would never be able to understand her.   
  
"English, Caroline, English!" he shouted at her, even as a shaky and pale Frederic helped him tie a band around Ria's shoulder to halt the bleeding. The door to the apartment stood open and the neighbors were crowding around it. One of them, an older man who lived across the hall, rushed in and knelt next to Luka.  
  
"Hey, there, boy, is she alright?" he asked. Luka nodded.  
  
"I need to get her to the hospital" he said.   
  
"Well, I'll stay here with the kids and wait for the police" the man told him. Luka nodded. A younger man came in and helped him with Ria, down the stairs and into the car. Caroline and Frederic, holding Ailleen, followed down the steps.  
  
"Stay with Mr. Person!" Luka told them, and the older man stepped up behind them so that they would know who that was, "Call the ER, tell them I'm coming!" He slid into the car and put it in gear. Blood was seeping through onto the seat, but he didn't care. He kept glancing at Ria as she was slumped in the seat next to him. He could tell she had a large bump on the back of her head, and probably a cut too. He didn't know how fast he was going, but he knew it wasn't fast enough.  
  
"Stay with me Ria" he whispered to her, noticing she was paler than she should be. He rounded a corner and sped into the Ambulence bay at the ER. Mr. Person must've called them because Carter and Abby and Kerry were all standing outside waiting for him with a bed.   
  
"What happened?" Abby wanted to know as they lifted Ria onto the bed.   
  
"One of her paitents shot her" he answered, rushing through halls, "She may have a concusion!" he told them as they slid her onto the table. Luka took a tool from Abby and dropped it.   
  
"Get out of here, Luka" Kerry told him, taking a new tool from Abby.  
  
"No, I want to help" he objected.  
  
"There's nothing you can do when your hands are shaking that much!" Kerry told him. He looked down to see his hands visibly trembling, but he couldn't bring himself to leave.  
  
"Abby!" Kerry yelled and Luka found himself being pushed out by Abby. He stood in the hall, just watching as his friends worked over his wife, not really being able to see what they were doing. As he watched, everything seemed to slow down and the sounds of the ER disappeared. All he could hear was the sound of his own ragged breathing and his heart beating in his chest.   
  
"Dr. Kovak!" he turned his head to see Frank standing beside him. Suddenly time sped up and noise filled his ears.  
  
"You're family's here" Frank told him, and pointed behind him. Mr. Person stood there with Caroline and Frederic, who was still clinging to Ailleen. They were both ashen and Caroline looked sick to her stomach. He was used to seeing blood and human insides, but they were not, and none of them were used to the sight being so violently displayed. He walked to them and englufed them in a hug, careful of the infant in Frederic's arms.   
  
"Is she alright?" Caroline asked tearfully in Croatian.   
  
"She will be" Luka answered. He took Ailleen from Frederic and rubbed his head.   
  
"The police are at your apartment now" Mr. Person told him, "They wanted the kids to stay but none of us could understand what they were saying. They're too shook up to speak good English."  
  
"Thank you" Luka said, glancing at the kids, "Thank you for bringing them"   
  
"Well, I wasn't sure that's what they wanted, but they kept sayin' Uncle Luka' so I figured we'd come find you" The old man looked sincerely worried and somewhat nervous.   
  
"Thank you. You've been a lot of help" Luka added.  
  
"Well, if there's anything else you need, you let me know" he said and walked off.   
  
"Where's Aunt Ria?" Frederic asked.   
  
"She's in the operating room, with some of the best doctors here" Luka told them as he ushered them to the waiting room. He never thought he would be the one waiting out here, but there's a first time for everything he thought to himself. No sooner had he got the two teens settled then he saw the cops come in. They were looking for him of course.   
  
"Dr. Kovak?" one of them asked. Luka nodded.   
  
"We need to ask some questions" Luka led them away from Caroline and Frederic and told them what he'd seen. They asked if they'd be able to talk to the two kids. Luka was about to tell them he'd have to translate when Kerry popped out of the operating room.   
  
"Luka! She's awake!" she told him and Luka hurried into the room. They were moving Ria onto another roll away bed, but her eyes were open and her shoulder was patched up. They'd had to cut away her shirt and bra to get to the area and Carter was draping a sheet over her.   
  
"Luka" she moaned, "Laila?"   
  
"Not now" Luka said. Abby took Ailleen from him so he could lean over his wife.   
  
"You just rest now, okay? Everything's going to be alright" 


	16. Recovered

A Step Further  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: ER no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
A Few Days later.......  
  
  
"We're glad your okay, Aunt Ria" Frederic told his aunt in broken English. Her arm was in a sling and she was still complaining of headaches, but overall she had recovered.   
  
None of them had wanted to go back to the apartment. Carter had graciously offered to let them stay in his grandmother's house until they could find somewhere else. Ria had been loath to impose, but she realized the apartment was a traumatic place for the kids so she'd agreed. It was her first day home, and the first time she'd been to Carter's grandmothers.  
  
"Holy shmoleys!" she whistled as Luka pushed the door open. Luka took her directly upstairs and made her lay down.   
  
"I'm fine, Luka" she kept telling him but he was taking no chances.  
  
"Ah, I see you're back" Carter entered the room behind the kids.  
  
"How're you feeling?"   
  
"Well enough, thank you. John, it's really so kind of you to let us stay"   
  
"No problem. Let me know if there's anything else I can do" Carter replied and left. Caroline smiled at her aunt and then followed Carter, with Frederic not far behind. Ailleen was asleep in a crib next to the bed. Ria lowered herself into the pillows. Luka brushed a finger across her cheek, back and forth, back and forth.  
  
"What're you doing?" Ria asked, already half asleep.  
  
"Helping you sleep" Luka whispered back, and then he began to sing.  
  
"Silent night....holy night....all is calm.....all is bright....." 


End file.
